WWFD
by lizzyathogwarts
Summary: How did George react to Fred's Death? Will he ever be the same? You must R&R this story that revolves around the phrase WWFD:What would Fred do? Lot's of Fred too! George/Angelina slash
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Lizzy here again! I just felt like writing this fluffy about George and how he deals with life without Fred. I don't like to think of George as depressed so I'm gonna try my best to make him happy! Lots of Fred and George guaranteed! Starts at Fred's funeral/funeral for all those who died in the war. I'll make it more than fluff if I get enough reviews! Mild language because George is a little depressed. George's POV. Please read, review, and enjoy this great fluff!

**************

I never thought of the possibility that one day I would be leaning over Fred's grave. Well, maybe I had. One time Fred and I had one of our silly discussions about which one of us would die first. We came to the agreement that it would be Fred because my natural charm could squeeze me out of situations. I never really thought of what life would be like with half of me gone.

Suddenly, I felt a shaking hand grab my shoulder. Before I knew it, hot, thick tears were rolling down my face. I look over at the person on my shoulder-Angelina. I didn't bother to wipe my tears away, she's crying as well.

"It feels like all the laughter in the world is gone," Angelina whispered into the whole in my head where my ear is supposed to be. "But I know you won't let it die. Will you promise me something?"

I nodded, looking into her hazel eyes.

"Don't let the laughter die. I know no matter what you can keep it going. Just remember this phrase when you are in doubt: WWFD. What would Fred do."

Then she lightly kissed my cheek. I didn't know what to do. I just thought about what she said. Angelina got up and walked over to some friends. I just kept sitting here, staring at my brother's face thinking about him. Hermione suggested that we lay him down with laughter etched on his face. Well, he looked happier than me anyway. Well, if this were someone else lying here, what would Fred do? I know, Fred and I would be the light of it. But with half of a wand gone, lumos is impossible to cast. With half of a pair of twins gone, fun is gone. With Fred gone, life might as well be over for me too.

"Dammit, Fred, I wasn't prepared for this! Why the last thing I say to you is 'Let's go kick some death eater butt!' I should have been more prepared. I should have told you how much I love you, even though I know how corny it would have been to you, but if we were to switch shoes right now, like we had done so many times before, you would think the same thing. We're always thinking the same thing,"I mumbled angrily until I noticed everyone staring at me. I mumbled sorry and went back to thinking in my head.

How could laughter resurrect? It's not like Fred can, or I wouldn't be in this depression. I've spilled more tears in the last couple days than I have in my entire life. I'll never be happy again, not at this rate.

Oh, damn, here comes the crowd. Maybe I should go visit Remus and Tonk. But wait, how can I leave Fred? I'll go to Angelina, we've bonded so well together theses past 3 days, as have Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny. Ever since this war has ended everyone has been so loving towards each other. But how? I mean, yeah Voldemort is dead, but so is 50 others from our side.

I walked over to Angelina and hugged her. We sobbed silently into each others shoulders silently.

"Angie, I love you. You have so comforting to me in my time of hurt. I'm sorry if I haven't been too nice to you, I'm just in shock that he's-Fred's- d-dead."

"Oh, I've been waiting for you to say that for so long! I love you too!"

We walked over to the rest of my family. Ginny was sobbing into Harry's (who was also crying) lap, Ron had tears falling down his nose while hugging a sobbing Hermione, Percy had his face in his hands also crying, Bill and Fleaur were hugging and crying silently, Charlie was trying to comfort Mum along with dad even though Charlie and Dad were crying themselves. Mum looked tired, upset, and mad, wailing through the small chatter around us. There were more people than just family though, there was Hagrid, Alica, Katie, Oliver, Cho, Luna, Neville, and so many others it was almost dizzying.

The memorial started, but I wasn't really listening. I thought of Fred, Angelina, Remus, Tonks, Colin, and all those unnamed.

Finally, the service was over and there was a huge reception help afterward. I went with my family, Angie, Harry, and Hermione. It was quite comforting to be with all them, for it seemed everyone had their tears dried up. That's what Fred and I would be like right now. We would be comforting people with our jokes and tear would be so many less tears. But thanks to Fred, there are tons worth of tears. I know Fred would like the attention, except he's not here to experience it.

"Mmmm, this food feels so good in a time like this," Ron said through a mouthful of subs and firewisky. I think everyone gave a small smile to that comment.

"Oh my gosh! The shop, what will I do with it? I can't run it on my own!"

"Georgie, lets not worry about that now," Mum said.

"Sorry, just Ron being a little funny made me remember about the shop," I said.

"George, just so you know, I'll be there for you no matter what. If you ever need help, I'll be there," Ron said very confident.

I gave him a reassuring smile and a nod. That was very comforting, something Ron's not usually not good with.

After a while everyone starting chatting, keeping our minds off our losses. Everyone except Harry. He had his head pressed against the wall with his hands behind his head. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were trying to talk some sense into him.

"What's wrong with Harry?" I asked them.

Hermione just shook her head. Ginny spoke.

"I think he is in a deep emotional depression. And I know why. He feels that it's his fault that all these people died. But no matter how many times we try to talk sense into him telling him that these people fought with their own will."

Ginny walked over to him and screamed into his ear, "They wanted to kill Voldemort as much as you did! Look, Harry, the wizard world is a much more peaceful place now that Voldemort's dead! Now there will be so many less deaths! This should make you joyful!"

Harry turned around. I gasped when I saw him. I hadn't seen him this close up since before the night of the war. He looked just as dead as all those people we just buried. His face as pale, huge bags under his eye. He had many scratches on his face now and had red, blood shot eyes that looked quite scary.

"I Never thought of it that way," Harry mumbled barely moving his lips.

Ginny kissed him and said, "C'mon, lets go get some food. There's treacle tart."

Harry didn't look totally reassured, but followed anyway.

"Hey, Ron," I started looking toward him, "if you ever are in need of a job, you will find a place at the Weasley Wizards Wheezes. What you said earlier really gave me comfort. Pretty impressive for you."

Ron smiled and nodded in an understanding way and then turned away.

After a couple of hours everyone cleared out and I went to the burrow. I really didn't want to go because it was so crowded and there were too many memories.

We walked in to a mass of garden gnomes and dust. I forgot that we haven't been in the burrow for months now. For the past 3 days we've just been in Hogwarts, and before then we were staying at Auntie Muriel's for a few months now.

I just walked upstairs to mine and- wait, I guess it's just my room now. Well, anyway I just crept over to my bed a cried myself to sleep, man I'm so lame now.

Nightmares haunt my sleep. Everyone of them involve parts of the war in a some how more painful and scary way.

But tonight was different. My sleep was dreamless for quite a while then I woke up- or at least I think I did- and there was Fred sitting on my bed.

I gasped at him. How could he be alive? He looked real, but he looked at me angrily and opened his mouth.

"You sicken me, Your Holeyness. You did not seriously just cry yourself to sleep! Mate, you're making me die even more than how dead I am already. And don't stare at me like that!"

"Wait, you're still dead? Then, this must be a dream, right?"

"George, I always knew I was the smarter one! This is not a dream! How insulting!" Fred gave a fake, but very offended look, " I'm just in your head, is all! Like, if mum were to walk in right now she would just see you asleep. Anyway, I'm getting to my point of why I'm here. Well, it started today. There I was , somewhere I don't even know, with my dead friends. I tell you, the dead crowd is much happier than the alive one! I have no worries!"

I started laughing at his brother's comparison.

"But if I have no worries, then what is the fun of breaking rules? So, I decided to break one. First I escaped form where ever I was, and I tell you, it wasn't easy, and found you at Hogwarts and staring at my dead face, _crying._ At first I loved it! all the attention to me!"

"I knew you would!"

"Yes, well, I didn't like you thoughts. Not one bit. So that is when I decided to break the rules even further, and go into you head and tell you off! And here I am!"

I gulped and knew what was coming up.

"Dammit, George! You heard what Angelina said! '_Don't let the laughter die.' _All you have been doing is moaping around, and I think it is sickening that my brother is so, er, unfunny! Be the heart of laughter for now on! I mean, I can't stand to see you like this! Get a life! Make more inventions for the store, marry Angelina, Have children, laugh, just don't live life how you are now. I hate it."

"I don't fancy it either. But talking to you has really boosted my mood! But, this will be the last time I can talk to you, right? But you heard me today, so you saw what I wanted to tell you?"

"I heard that corny crap you said, but this will not be the last time I can talk to you. I'm a Weasley twin, remember? I can break the rules more than once! I'm gonna keep my eye on you, alright? I wanna make sure you live the life I can't live. So I don't wanna see you sulking around, be the star of the show, center of attenion."

"I promise a Weasley swear!" I said almost in tears again, but fighting them back.

"Promise me more. The Unbreakable Vow."

"But, Fred, I don't care about dying anymore! If I die, I'll at least be with you! That's all I want!"

"No, not a normal Unbreakable Vow. One that we dead people use, where the punishment is no life beyond."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well, once you're dead, you're gone. So in other words, you wouldn't get to see me once you're dead. Now, make the promise."

What should I do? I really want to please my brother, but what if I break it?

"Deal. I'll do it."

"Take my hand."

I did so. I was surprized to see that I could touch him.

"Do you, George Weasley, promise to live your life to the fullest, which means no more depressions, and make yourself a lovely life?"

"I do."

Fred took out his wand, pointed at our hands and sent out sparks. I felt warmth flow through my hands. Fred gave a satisfied smile.

"Now, my brother, I got to go before they notice I'm gone. But, I'm gonna wipe your memory of this first."

"NO! If I forget this then I might break the vow!"

"Trust me, you won't. OBLIVIATE!"

And I fell backwards into a deep black hole, falling and never stopping for hours.

******

The next morning I felt wonderful! Like all my problem had gone. I didn't even realize where I was! Life feels wounderful!

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!" I shouted and woke everyone in the house up. I decided to go for a run, so I ran all over the house like a crazy man. Then I fell down 3 flights of stairs and felt a huge blow.

Suddenly I remembered all that had happened in the past few days, but I didn't feel like crying. I felt like there was something missing, yet there was something in the back of my head that told me to be happy.

"I must be on drugs," I thought happily.

"What the _bloody hell_ was that all about?!" Ginny yelled several flights above.

"Sorry! Give me a break! We all need a good morning!"

"True, but mine involves me sleeping till at least 9:00 in the morning! Not 6:00!"

"Fine go back to sleep, grouchy face!"

I heard the door slam, and I starting singing loudly and badly just to annoy her.

"THE POTION IN THE CAULDRON TURNS 'ROUND 'N 'ROUND, 'ROUND 'N 'ROUND, 'ROUND 'N ROUND! THE POTION IN THE CAULDRON TURNS 'ROUND 'N 'ROUND, AAAAALLLLLLL THROUGH THE TOWNNNNNN!!!!!!!"

"GEORGE, SHUT UP!" mum yelled.

"Sorry, mum!"

I sit here smiling to my self now, thinking WWFD. I know. He would be laughing his head off singing another round of 'The Potion in the Cauldron'. So that's what I did.

I know I will never be right without Fred, but no matter what, I know he will always be with me. No matter what.

Man, that sounds corney.

*******

YAY! I'm done! But am I? If you review and ask me to continue on with Georges life I will! I promise a Weasley promise!I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I'm back writing more to this story! After a small amount of begging I've decided to write more! This will take place about a year after the memorial service, and I will keep updating chapters that skip to the next year or maybe less. Still Georges POV. But before I start, I would like to hank those of you who have reviewed so far. It gave me much excitement and smiles! Oh, and I forgot to say this last time, but never in a million years will I own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to. J. K. Rowling is that very talented person. Not me.

*****

Thydude- Thanks! You gave me a lot to think about to this chapter.

Chris Grace Ell Mol Ash Audrey- Thanks! I'm really sorry I made Audrey cry! Don't worry, Audrey!

Weasleys forever- Thanks! (p.s. love the name!)

*****

Oh, no, another cry. I'm stuck with my 2 1/2 month old niece, Victorie, and 1 year old "nephew", Teddy. Teddy isn't really my nephew, he just calls me Uncle George because my sister's boy friend is his Godfather, but since Teddy's dad, Remus Lupin, is dead, Harry and Ginny practically adopted him, so I guess that makes me his Uncle. Jeez, that's confusing. And Victorie, or Vic, is my brother Bill's and his wife's, Fleaur, daughter, named after the victory of the war against Voldemort and us good guys. Just two baby's who don't know their past life, the life before them, that cruel life that none us deserved. Especially Fred. Him and I had big plans for the feature. We were gonna make the shop even more brlliant, and I am happy to say that we have succeeded, Ron, Angelina, and I did.

Well, I guess since plenty of the ideas were Fred's, he did too. Even his ghost him helping make the world a happier place. Which, I daresay, it is. The Wizard and Muggle world is so peaceful now. Although, that doesn't stop old Death Eaters and new evil wizards to try and rain on our parade. And that is what brings me here alone. Harry is off on a mission to hunt down Barry Withers, a kid just out of Hogwarts who has killed his parents and brother, Ginny, just out of school, is having tryouts with the Holy Head Harpies on the west coast of Europe, and Mrs. Tonks is on vacation in Ireland, so that's why I have Teddy. I have Vic because Bill and Fleaur are working in Gringotts and Percy and Dad are at work too. None of them are allowed kids at work. Mum is visiting Charlie, Angelina caring for her mum, and Ron (very reluctantly) is on a campaign with Hermione to promote S.P.E.W. So I had to wake up at 6:00 to care for the two who are supposedly "Best Friends".

Never in a million years will those two be even pals. Teddy tried to throw my wand at Vic about an hour ago and it hit her ear which started sprouting vines out of it. That was a mess with a lot of crying and now I hear more.

"Awww, Teddy, what's wrong?"

"Wa wa! I want wa!" Teddy exclaimed pointing at my wand on top of my desk.

"No, no, Teddy. That's Uncle Georges wand. You might hurt Vic again, and I know you don't want to do that."

The 15 month old just gave me this look that clearly said that he wanted to hurt Vic.

"Teddy, come here please."

Teddy waddled over and I picked him up and sat him on my lap in my comfortable orange arm chair.

"Why don't you like Vic?"

"Cause Aunt Gin said she wooked cute."

"So?"

"She used to call me cute! Now no won wubs me!"

"I love you Ted, you should know that! Hey, I have a secret to tell you."

Teddy's face lit up at me and his hair turned turquoise.

I wispered in his ear, "You will always be number one. And I'll let you pick something out at the shop today!"

"YAY!" Teddy exclaimed.

"You know, you're pretty bright for only being 15 months old! C'mon, lets go down stairs and sort out the shop. The employee' s should be here in about an hour, and the shop opens in two. But first I want you to give Vic a hug and don't hurt her again. You're her older cousin."

Teddy waddled over to the infant lying on the floor and hugged and kissed her. Then I picked her up and we waked down to the shop.

Teddy, of course, picked out Weasley Wizard Wheeze's special chocolate. It's scary how much he is like his parents.

Over the hour Teddy played with Vic while I stocked the shelves and employee in rainbow colored robes today started to walk in. All was going well, just like any other day until a silver otter appeared in the middle of the floor.

Everyone froze and stared at the small silver otter patronus. Then, it opened it'd mouth and spoke in Hermione's panicky voice.

"Harry's in . No time to explain, just grab Vic and Ted and come."

I rushed over and got my wand, yelled a couple of instructions to the 6 workers I had there, grabbed a crying Teddy and Vic and apparated to St. Mungos. Teddy and Vic were purple in the face, for they had never apparated before.

"Oh, no. C'mon! breath!" I yelled looking at the non breathing babies. I was panicking so I started using CPR but it was no use. Then I took out my wand and said, "_Anapneo". _Finally, Teddy and Vic gave a huge gasp and took in air. My heart finally had a normal beat until I remembered where I was and why I was here.

"Harry, of coarse! C'mon, kids, lets never speak of this. I don't want to get killed by Fleaur or Grandmum Weasley."

As I was running up to the hospital, Vic spit up on me, and Teddy kept trying to squirm out of my arm to get away from the baby vomit. It was like the two kids had completely forgotten that they had almost suffocated a couple of minuets ago.

At the entrance was a box of dropped S.P.E.W. badges. Hermione and Ron must have been campaigning here.

I rushed in and asked the short lady at the front where Harry Potter was.

"Oh! Harry Potter was just brought in by healers. You may go in the waiting room with two others who are in there waiting for Harry."

"Thanks," I mumbled and waked up a couple of steps to the waiting area. When I turned the corner into the room I saw Ron pacing the room and Hermione hugging herself.

Before I could even open my mouth Hermione had stood up and asked, "What took you so long?"

"Hold your horses! Apparently babies aren't supposed to apparate. They nearly suffocated! Anyway, there fine now, so what's up?"

"Well, Ron and I were outside here passing out badges, when two healers holding Harry apparated right in front of us and said to get out of the way. He seemed all right from what I can tell. I just wanted you to come because you have Teddy and Harry is Teddy's best friend and Godfather, so I think he deserves to know what is going on."

"C'mon, Hermione, he's only a baby. Do you really think that he will understand?"

"He's smarter than you think!" Ron piped.

"Well, I guess you got a point there. But really, what if it scares him?"

"Like I said, he looked alright," Hermione said understandably.

"Um, Excuse me Mr. Weasleys and Miss Granger. You may now go to the Third Floor for Potion and Plant Poisoning."

"Thank you," I said thinking why on earth Harry was in there.

We walked in to a normal looking room. Harry was laying on the bed sitting in a very uncomfortable looking position. He was trying to smile at Teddy, but it looked much more like a grimace.

"Uncle Harry! Yay, I get to see you erwy!" Teddy exclaimed and hugged his godfather, who gasped at his touch.

"Harry, what the heck are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that much of a thrilling story. I found Withers in a forest, he's locked up in Azkaban now, and as I was walking back out of the depth of the forest, I went the wrong way and fell in a huge bush of Teether, you know, the rare plant that eats your flesh and flesh- eating slugs form habitats on. Yeah, so all up my legs is skinless, as well as my whole left side of my body. I was able to apparate outside the Leaky Cauldron, why I didn't do that before, I don't know. I was losing too much blood by then to move, but luckily, two healers happened to be at lunch together and brought me here. Now my flesh is being grown back, and I'm getting pumps of blood. It's extremely painful because they had to use flesh- gro, which is just as painful as skele-gro. OW! Teddy, can you please move over?"

"So you should be alright by tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. And, Kingsley gave me a week vacation paid! Well, I guess it really just pays off the medical bills. You hear that, Ted? I get to be with you all week!"

"YAY!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I guess our time is cut short, eh Teddy?" I asked.

"Dat's awright, Uncle George. I wike Harry better anyway."

I just laughed at him. Of course, that was a very Teddy-ish thing to say.

"I'll take Vic tomorrow too," Harry said.

"Thanks, but I warn you, Teddy and Vic aren't the best of pals."

"Hey, I have a question," Harry started, "Where's everyone else?"

"I thought you were a noble git? Why do you care?"

Harry smiled as Ron went into explanation.

"Hermione, can we please stop the spew campaign?" Ron asked as he finished.

"I guess we should, now after all this. And It's not 'spew' it's "The Society of-".

"Yeah, yeah, Hermione, save your breath. We don't care." I said. Then Vic threw up on me again.

Everyone laughed, but Hermione laughed the loudest.

"Alright, Ron and Hermione can watch the kids. I have a business to run." I said cleaning the baby vomit off me.

I apparated back to Diagon Ally, went to the shop, and went back to my normal day. Well, life will never really be normal, of course. In order for life to be normal, I need my twin back. It's not normal to wear only one sock. That's what it's like.

And Angelina's not part of my normal life. She makes it happier and sadder at the same time. I do have a new companion who I love, but sometimes I feel like she doesn't love me. I know it sounds really stupid, but when we were in Hogwarts, Angie, Fred, Alicia, and I would go on double dates. Usually it was Angie and I, Fred and Alicia, but when Fred took Angie to the Yule Ball, I felt like she might have liked him more then. Sometimes I feel like she is still with me just because I am her replacement for Fred.

But I love her. I want to marry her, but I don't know how to propose to her. We share so much in common, and besides, if she really did love Fred more than me, is there really anything she can do about it? It just must be me. I'm sure she really loves me back. At Fred's funeral, when I told her I loved her, she said she had been waiting for me to say that for a long time. Tonight I'm gonna decide how I should propose to her.

****

I sat at my desk in my room on top of the shop where I usually sit when creating a new product with my sketch book. I started drawing the scene where I would propose to Angelina, but it didn't seem right. I decided to go to bed and start again in the morning.

"I would like a word with you, your Holeyness," was what I heard as soon as I drifted into sleep. Fred was there on my bed staring at me with bid eyes. It was crazy! All of the sudden I remembered what happened a year ago when he came to me, and I knew this time wouldn't be about something good.

"Of course," I mumbled, "this is what you meant by how I wouldn't break the vow. You have come to warn me!"

"Finally, you use your common sense! Now, that word. You think Angelina loved me. Mate, she is crazy for you and I know it. But actually, you're close to breaking the vow, so I want to help you. I saw you were trying to find a way to propose to her, which makes me happy, but, mate, your ideas are lame and crappy," Fred said.

"Alright, your Deadlyness, you have a better idea?"

"Totally."

"Well hit me with your best shot," I said smiling because I knew what his reply would be.

"I'm gonna FIRE AWAAAAYYY!!!"

"NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA!" We screamed together.

"Now back to business." Fred said quickly, "I think you should propose surprisingly. Like out of nowhere, in front of a bunch of people, do it. By doing it in front of a bunch of people, I know she will say yes. How about, at her favorite place? Where's that?"

I thought for a few moments on that. Where was her favorite place? Oh, I know now.

"The Three Broomsticks."

"Oh, yeah, that's where you guys first kissed, right? After that game of Spin the Bottle in 4th year! Ah, that was fun..."

"Yeah, and Alicia wouldn't speak to you for a week after that."

Fred shrugged and replied, "She still digged me. Now, you have the ring, I assume? So, buy her a bottle of firewiskey, I know she's a big party girl. Before you give it to her, put the ring in the drink, she'll love it!"

"That's brilliant! She will love it!" I know that will be perfect. It'll be really funny and I can't see anything going wrong with it.

"Great, mate, now do it soon, like tomorrow. And pull a prank on Percy or someone else, I wanna see a funny sight!" Fred whined.

"Wait, are you gonna erase my memory again?"

"No. If I did, then you wouldn't know how to propose to Angelina, would you, Holey? So, have fun mate! I'll be watching you!"

And then, for a second time, I fell in a black hole that didn't end for hours.

When I woke up, I tripped on my underwear and fell on the corner of my wardrobe and hit my eye. It hurt like hell and blood was squirting out of my eye. I couldn't see.

"Dang, where's my wand!?"

Looking out my left eye, I found it on the wardrobe from hell. I healed the cut and siphoned off the blood, but it still stung really bad, and I couldn't see out of my right eye. I went to my bathroom to look in the mirror and see the damage.

"Oh, crud, not today!"I yelled as soon as I saw it. It was blood red and yellow puss was oozing out of it. Angie won't want to go near me with this! I better go to mum, she knows how to fix this kind of stuff.

I apparated to the burrow, but I forgot that it was 8:30a.m., so mum cooking dad breakfast.

"Oh! George, what are you doing here at this time?" Mum asked as soon as I opened the door.

"Erm, I got a bit of a situation with my-"

"Oh, George! What's wrong with your eye, dear? It looks horrible!"

"Yeah, can you heal it? I'm not so good with this kind of stuff."

"Of course, come here."

Mum murmured a bunch of complicated spells while pointing her wand at the cut.

"So how'd that happen, son?" Dad asked.

"Erm, well I tripped and fell on the corner of my wardrobe really hard. I'm bloody awful at healing things, though. It started oozing yellow puss out. Aha! Now I'm the patron saint of accidents! Yes! That's a very good title!"

"George, why does everything have to be a joke for you?" Dad asked.

"It's just my style!"

"Aha, now I'm done. The redness and blindness should go away in about an hour. Now, you better get to the shop, it opens in about an hour."

"Oh, yeah, but that's alright, Ron's manager with me today. Thanks a bunch, mum. See you tomorrow for Ginny's Birthday. It's here, right?"

Mum nodded, gave me a kiss, and I departed back to the shop. The day went well after that, although I now have a scar across my pupil. I was nervous, though, for I had already told Angie and told her to meet me at the Three Broomsticks when she stopped by earlier to buy groceries for her mom.

Ron noticed this and asked, "What's up with all the shaking?"

"I'm nervous for something that you will find out about tomorrow, alright, you noisy git. And you need to order ingredients for the pastilles; Hogwarts students are out next week and they stock up on those while they can during the summer holidays. Get to it!"

Ron scolded at me but did it anyway. The butterflies were starting to erupt in my stomach, which is something I don't usually get. I may be proposing to her by a joke, but this didn't feel as easy-going as a joke.

***

I dressed up in my nicest button down shirt with my dragon skin coat over it. I checked 3 times that I had the ring. I wasn't going to be like Lee Jordan and forget the ring to my wedding.

I apparated to Hogsmeade and went in to get the drinks early. I walked in to a crowded Friday night bar. A cute, young blonde witch served me. She was trying to flirt with me, so I flirted back to humor her.

"Oh, my, what happened to your eye? You must have done something really brave. A true Gryffindor, I expect? Not me, I'm a Ravenclaw, not as brave as you."

"Yeah, had to fight a gator that was trying to get my son. It got me in the eye, but it was worth it to save my baby. His momma left, you know. I adopted him because everyone deserves a good childhood."

"Aww, that's sooo sweet! I'll give you two free firewiskeys if you let me have the other."

"That's alright, ma'm. I'm kinda on a tight schedule, can I have two firewiskeys? I always like two for myself," I said so as to not hurt her feelings.

"Yeah, don't listen to him, he's taken already, so hands off," Angelina said out of nowhere. I jumped a mile off my seat at shock when I saw her. I landed on a bottle that pushed right into my manly spot.

"Dang, that hurt! Oh, sweets, I didn't know you were here! Look, I was just trying to humor her."

"It's alright, that's what I expect of you. Oh, sweet, firewiskey! Lets get this party started!"

I slipped in the ring while she turned to the bar. Now I was getting nervous.

We started drinking and talking, and I told her the embarrassing story of what happened to my eye. Then, Angie started to chock.

After a few seconds of me sitting there paralyzed and Angie chocking, finally the ring as spat into her palm.

"Will you marry me?" I said holding my breath right after.

"Oh my gosh, yes, of course! This was so unexpected!"

Then everyone around us cheered us on as we started to kiss furiously. This was the greatest moment of my life! Even though there were tons of people cheering around us, I felt like me and Angelina, my love, my fiancé, we the only two people in the world at that moment. It was a long night, and the morning that lead was filled with the worst headache ever.

Later that day at Ginny's party, Angie and I told everyone the news. And, for Fred's sake, I turned the stairs at the burrow to a slide. That was funny watching everyone fall down it unrepentantly until mum went berserk and I had to change it back. So, life is going good now for me, but nothing how I expected it to be. Life ain't normal, and I still don't think it will ever be. But boy, I can't wait for one hell of a wedding! Somehow, I know Fred's gonna make his way to the party, no matter how many rules he has to bend.

*****

Ok, sorry it took me so long! I'll continue if I get um… how about 6 reviews? Pretty please! I really hoped that you enjoyed it and REVIEW!!! Thanks to all my reviewer that reviewed later too! Love you guys! Bye!


	3. AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Important if you really like this story!

Sorry, I'm not going to continue this after all. I'm deciding to write a sequel years ahead about George and Angelina's children. If you like my writing for this story, then you really should check my next one out by clicking author alert. THIS IS NOT A SCHEME TO GET YOU TO READ MY OTHER STORIES. besides, this next one is the only one I am working on. But, if you vote for me to write one more chapter to this story when George and Angelina's son Fred is born (I promise it will be really good) then review and tell me. But for now, I'm done with this and will next write about the next generation behind George's children. This next story will be really good, so you MUST check it out! C'mon, you know you want to! It should be up in a couple of days. Bye!

Love all my reviewer as usual (you guys rock my socks!)

Lizzy ;D


	4. Chapter 3

_Wow, I'm so sorry to all of my reviewer's. I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I have had so much summer school work and just going places with out my laptop that I haven't been able to update. This will be the last chapter to this story, until I write a sequel (hopefully I do). Pease enjoy and once again, thanks so much for all the reviews. Takes place when George and Angelina get prego with Fred II. Still Georges POV._

******

"George," Angelina giggled in the sitting room in the Burrow to me.We were there for Mum's birthday party. "Stop tickling me! And, come with me to your room, I've got something to tell you."

I shrugged and followed. I wounded why she would want me alone.

As we were approaching my room, I noticed Harry and Ginny sitting in Ginny's room. Ginny looked sick and was staring scared into Harry's eyes. I just so happened to hear a few words they were saying.

Ginny started the conversation, "Harry, we need to get married."

"Um... well...," Harry said stupidly. Of course, that was such a Harry thing to do.

"Say yes," Ginny snapped.

"Yes."

"Harry, I'm pregnant."

I felt a huge ball drop in my stomach. My little sister is pregnant, and isn't even married! I gave a note to myself to kill Harry later.

I glanced at Angelina, who also over heard. Then, she beckoned me to go to Ginny's room. I walked and gave Harry the most evil look I could muster.

Harry and Ginny gapped at me and Angelina for a few moments until Angie broke the silence.

"I'm also pregnant."

My jaw nearly fell off my face. I couldn't believe it! How could this have happened? Well, actually, of course I knew _how_ it happened, but I thought she was on birth control. Every one in the room just stared at each other.

Then I said something, "I won't tell anyone about you two, if you don't tell anyone about us. Deal?" I couldn't let my family know, especially since the doctor told us no more children because the last one nearly killed Angelina.

Harry and Ginny nodded fast. Wow, this was starting to get awkward.

"Well, erm, we've gotta go," Harry said not holding eye contact.

"Yeah, we second that."

***

A week had passed since that awkward meeting with Harry and Ginny. I was keeping a close watch on Angelina, I didn't want a pregnancy as bad as the last one. Today we were going to St. Mungo's for her first appointment. And after that, off we go to tell the family. I wonder what mum will think.

After several time asking Angelina if she felt ok, which the answer was always 'yes' thankfully, we aparated in front of the hospital.

We sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear 'Weasley' called out.

"Look at this pregnant woman!" Angie exclaimed, "She looks like she is having the time of her life and about to pop out her baby at the same time! Ok, that is definitely not what I looked like at nine months. "

I kind of ignored all her comments about the pregnant women on magazines. Finally, after a 30 minuet wait, a young blonde healer called out Weasley to room three. I grabbed Angie and walked in.

The room was colored baby pink and blue. There was a shabby wood chair for me, and a big desk/chair/levitating thingy for Angelina. Healer Allison, the same doctor we had for Roxy, told Angelina to pull up her shirt so they could have a look at their baby. Angelina did so, and the doctor preformed the spell.

A shadow sort of came up and all I could decipher was a little dot and other junk.

"Alright, the baby is doing perfect!" Healer Allison squealed, "And if you haven't been doing to bad yet, then I definitely think this pregnancy should be better than the last one. From what I can tell, you are 2 ½ weeks in. So that means your due date is August 20."

I gave an approving nod, and she talked on.

"Ok, your next appointment will be next month, just to check on the baby. And you guys must know a lot already, since this is your second child. Now, any questions?"

"Um, no, thank you, but you say she won't be as sick this pregnancy?"

"Well, we can't guarantee it, but for now, no. If that is all, then see you all soon! And next time, bring Roxanne! I want to see your little girl! Aw, I remember the day she was born! Ok, bye!"

We waved good bye to the fast talking healer, and left the room. As we walked out, we noticed Harry and Ginny walk out of the room next to ours. We walked over to them.

"How are you guys?" Angelina asked.

"Great. The baby's doing good, and our due date is August 20th. How about you guys?" Harry said.

"Um, same exact report. Due date's August 20th and the baby's great," I said.

"Ha, ha, that's so awkward," Ginny stated stupidly.

"Yeah, well, when are you guys gonna say you're prego?" I wondered.

"Oh, well, we've decided that we should tell brothers and sisters-in-law first, then parents. Cause, you know, mm and dad will go berserk. Well, maybe not dad, but defiantly mum," Ginny said with a serious face.

"Yeah, mum sorta scares me," Angie said quietly.

"But lets do it at the same time, so some blame will be taken off us. But, it's not like we didn't tell them a week and a half ago we were getting married. It shouldn't be to bad..," Harry said unsure.

"Ok, we've got to go and pick Roxy up. See you guys later," I waved bye.

***

"Hey, mum," Ginny started the conversation. We have told my brother's now. I actually cried that night, wondering what Fred would be thinking. I wish I had my brother here with me right now. It was usually us who stood in front of mom, nervous for something we had done wrong. I may be standing here with my pregnant wife, but I felt like the little kid that had to tell mum me and Fred stuck Ron's head into the garden and garden nomes had taken him to their leader.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"We've got something important to tell you."

"All of us," I added.

"Um well, Harry and I,"

"And Angie and I," I also added in.

"We celebrated after we proposed because we were just so happy-" Ginny said until she got cut off by mum's shrieking.

"OH, MY, WORD! ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"Yes!" Angie and Harry finally said something.

Mum sat at the table to calm down. Dad was in the room too, and went over to comfort her.

"How could this happen? Harry and Ginny are only engaged, and George and Angelina shouldn't be having any more children," Mum mumbled to herself. Dad looked just as shocked.

"Mum, we're grown up, and you shouldn't worry about what we do!" Ginny said.

"I shouldn't worry? I'm your mother!" Mum yelled back.

"Look, mom, everything will be alright, Angelina and know how to take care of children, we're doing a darn good job with Roxy, and the healer said that this pregnancy should be totally perfect. No worries!" I said.

Then Dad smiled and exclaimed, "Well, that's excellent news! Sweetie, you should be happy! Two more grandchildren, eh? I'm excited!"

We all smiled at dad. He was trying to bail us out of mum's wrath. I always knew dad was the better parent.

"Well, erm, we've got to get going. You know, we've got stuff to do," Harry said.

"When's the due date?" Mum asked quickly.

"August 20th," We all said at the same time.

Then mum smiled and hugged us, and kissed us, and cried on us, and said how excited and sorry she was, and all that kinda junk. Hey, I'm just glad we got that over with.

*****

That night, I laid on my bed with Angie asleep next to me, thinking about Fred. Ever since Angelina got pregnant, I've been thinking a lot about Fred. How would he react to this. I'm positive he would be happy and proud. Oh, wait! Maybe, if I go to sleep now, Fred will come to me! I went to sleep, but by morning time, I didn't see my brother again.

*****

"Babe, can you give me a back rub, or something?" Angelina asked, clearly in pain. She had to wear a red and gold dress for Ginny and Harry's wedding. It was tight, and she HATES tight things when she is pregnant.

"It's not fair! Ginny gets to wear a wedding dress 10 sizes too big and I have to wear a dress 10 sizes too small! Oh, I'm gonna _kill_ Harry and Ginny for this!" I continued to rub the bride maid's back. Man, she is pissed today. I tried to comfort her with words.

"Babe, just think. Two months from now, and this baby's gonna be out! Little Fred Weasley II will be a part of our lives!" We figured out it was a boy a couple months ago and decided right away to name him after Fred. Fred deserved it. Harry and Ginny wanted to be surprised by the sex of heir baby.

Roxy, now a two year old, came walking over in her yellow daisy dress.

"Daddy, I want to talk to my wittle broger!"

"Alright, come here, big girl!" I exclaimed! I picked her up and put her next to Angie's giant stomach. Angie tried to look happy, but it looked much more like a grimace.

"Freddy? How you doin'?" Roxy asked with her ear pressed against Angie's stomach. I couldn't help but smile.

"Freddy says that you tummy smells, mummy. Maybe you should brush your teeth?"

I rolled on the floor in laughter after she said that. Boy, she is a lot like me, even though she looks so much like Angelina. That's what everyone says.

Angie smiled for a second and then closed her eyes, showing she wanted to be left alone.

"C'mon, Roxy, I've got to get you in the car. Angie, I'll bring the car closer to the house for you, ok, baby?"

"Just go."

I buckled Roxy in and asked her a question.

"Are you ready for Fred?"

"Oh, yeah, baby," she replied. I smiled. I knew at that moment she was going to be the best older sister anyone could ever have.

I pulled the car up to the house. We drive because we don't think it is good to aparate with little Roxy and Angelina pregnant. I was practically carrying her to the car. She didn't feel like walking.

As we pulled up to the burrow, where the wedding was, I carried Angie to the bride maid's room to get her makeup on and everything. Roxy and I weren't in the wedding, so we took a seat. I wonder how Harry is doing. Ha, the little git is probably freaking out over the wedding. Well, I suppose he isn't such a little git anymore. I mean, he is getting married! But, he's been around the family for so long, it's almost like he's already been a part of it for years. I kinda felt bad for Ginny, you know, having to be fat on her wedding day. I suppose that's Harry's fault. Ginny's probably fuming right now, like she has been doing for the past 7 months. Some may think that Angelina is a moody pregnant woman, but they have never met Ginny. Whew, that girl has got temper. Not that I didn't already know that.

Roxy poked me and said, "Daddy, can I quay wif Teddy?"

"Sorry, babe, Teddy's in the wedding like mommy, so he can't play with you right now. Why don't you go play with Dom? See's not in the wedding."

Roxy scrunched her nose and replied, "I don't like Dom. She's bossy."

I laughed and hugged her. Boy, she was funny.

"Who is all in da weddin'?" Roxy asked.

"Well, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are getting married. Uncle Ron's Uncle Harry's best man. Ginny's main brides maid is Luna, but she also has Aunt Hermione and Mummy. Vic's the flower girl, and Teddy is the ring bear. Oh, and Grandpa is walking in with Ginny. Any questions?"

Roxy started at me with her head cocked, and shook her head.

"Daddy, I'm board! Can you tell me a frillin' tale 'bout you and Uncle Fred? I wob those stories!"

"Well, which one do you want to hear?"

"A new one."

"Ok... ah, yes, I'll tell you how we got the Marauders' Map. Yes, it was our first year in Hogwarts. Fred and I decided to 'explore' the castle, and we happened to find ourselves in the Forbidden Forest. Ah, we had great times in there. Anyway, well, we got caught, and were sent to Mr. Filtches office. You're lucky you won't have to have him. He was a mean old bat. Him and his cat. So, while Fred and I were in his office, he was writing up a record of our detention, and Fred started asking him ridiculous questions, which just made him even more mad. So, he went fetch McGonagall. Well, naturally Fred and I had to explore his office. We went looking in the cabinets, and we found the Marauders' Map, which caught our eye right away. I guess trouble makers can see trouble right away. Anyway, after about 5 years of having it in our possession, Fred and I handed it over to our poor friend Harry, who was quite in-experienced at the time in sneaking out of the castle."

Roxy started laughing. She knew I was talking about her Uncle Harry.

"When I go to Hogwarts, can you tell me all da secwet passes?"

"Of course," I said and kissed her fore head.

"Oh, look, daddy! Uncle Harry and Ron are ready!"

She was right. Harry looked like he was about to pee his pants and Ron was grinning. Yep, those expressions are on their faces a lot. Then, soft music started. First, Luna came down the aisle in the red and gold dress. Her hair was up and she looked quite different. No radishes. Then came Hermione, who also looked stunningly better. Then came Angelina. For the first time I realized how much bigger she had gotten. But, she did look happy, and much less moody. Then came Vic. She was so cute, but ran out of flowers before the end of the aisle. Finally came Ginny. She looked amazing, and I think Harry also thought so. He was gapping at her. I almost had to urge to laugh at him. Ginny She didn't even look all that pregnant. Nothing like Angelina, anyway.

The ceremony was short. I felt like there were so many people there. Well, then again, this is Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Harry looked like he was forgetting what to say some of the time. Teddy looked adorable as the ring bear. Then, much to my pleasure, finally came the reception. Ah, yes party time!

*****

It's August 18th. Two days before Fred II is born. I'm extremely nervous.

Angelina and I are going to relax today. Well, actually, it is mostly Angelina. I'm gonna take her to a hot spring! Roxy is gonna stay with Angie's mom. And I'm gonna reeeelax! Ah, hot water...

Angie was clearly excited too. She threw on a giant t-shirt, and we were out!

The spa was only a few kilometers away. Ok, it was like 50 kilometers away, but I didn't tell Angelina that. Along with tight clothes, people staring at her, and feeling fat, Angie HATES long car rides. Well, she was pissed with me in the end.

But when we got there, all our troubles went away. I talked casually to her, asking her what she thought the baby would be like. Wondering how Harry and Ginny were doing. Just random stuff. Then we closed our eyes and just sat in the hot spring. I slowly starting to drift asleep, which probably wasn't a good thing.

_I was with Fred. He just smiled at me. Then he opened his mouth._

"_George. Wake up. Don't you fell warm? You're gonna be a Daddy to a son. Wake up!"_

"_But I don't want to. I feel fine right here."_

"_Your family needs you. Wake up, before you die. Your drowning George! Angelina needs you wake up!"_

I rose to the top of the water. I breathed in fresh air, and I was coughing uncontrollably. The water rushed out of my ears. I heard Angelina screaming. What was going on? There was even warmer water next to. Then it struck me. Angelina's water just broke. Oh, no. What am I gonna do. I took deep breaths, which was hard to do, for my lungs were filled with water. I looked over at my wife. She was screaming. I needed to help her. I picked her up out of the water. She was taking short, quick breaths. I ran to a chair and sat her down. She stared at me with big eyes. I raised my wand, and with in seconds the Knight Bus came. I told them we needed to get to St. Mungo's immediately.

"It'll be alright," was what I kept saying over and over again to her. Shortly after about 7 minuets we arrived at the hospital. I rushed her to the front desk, where they rushed us to the birth ward. They put her in proper clothes for a hospital and sat her in the bed. The contractions were getting closer apart and Angelina was squeezing my hand. I was extremely scared.

Finally, Angelina spoke, "Call my mom and yours, now. _AAAHHHH!_" Another contraction came.

I sent away two Labrador Retriever patronus. Healer Alison came rushing in the room.

"Ok, the baby should come out anytime now. It's time to push. We don't have time to drug you up. Ready to push?"

Angie nodded and another contraction came. I squeezed her hand harder, giving my support.

"Ready, and.... push, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. Good! Ok, lets go again! Push, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. _Beautiful!_ One more, and... push, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. HE'S OUT!"

I let out a huge sigh. We did it! But, where was the cry for victory? I didn't hear the baby cry.

"Is he alright?" I asked as tons of healers hurried around and were doing many different things.

There was no answer.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Angelina shrieked.

The healers pushed an oxygen tube in him. He wasn't breathing.

Allison walked over and told us the situation.

"He isn't breathing. His lungs didn't develop fully. We have to take him to a special room," Then, with a trembling lip, she added, "There is a ch-chance, that he may not make it." Then she left the room.

Angelina sat there, horror stuck. She started to sob into my shoulder. I was in horror. I couldn't stand to lose my only son. I started to sob along with. We sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed together, waiting for news.

*****

It's now August 21. Fred is still alive, but barely. They have him on oxygen and all this other stuff. He has many problems, and they told us he is gonna die sometime in the next hour. Ginny is in the hospital, and has been in labor for 17 hours. I'm sitting with my tiny son right now, telling him how much I love him, Angelina and Roxy right next to me. He looked so innocent, and he didn't deserve this. More than ever right now I wish that I had my brother Fred with me.

"I wob you, Freddy." Roxy said and kissed his fore head. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

Then, all the monitors around him chimed in tune a low key, and strait line on them, and we knew it was over.

*****

Fred's point of view

_

How could this happen. My nephew, named after me, is only three days old and is dead. Can't _I_ prevent this?

"Albus, can I save him?" I asked Dumbledore, watching next to me.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Tell me. I'll do _anything_."

"Before young Fred's soul reaches us, push it back down."

"Th-that's it?"

"Yes."

"O-ok. I'm gonna save him!"

"Good luck."

I pushed past the sea of clouds. Jeez, there are a lot of souls coming up. But, which one belongs to an infant? Then I spotted it.

"FRED! YOU HAVE TO GO BACK!" I pushed the soul back down, and placed it back in his body. I winked at George, and told Fred, "I won't be seeing you soon." Then I went back.

*****

Back to Georges POV

_

A lot of things happened all at once. I just saw Fred, push my son Fred's soul into his body, the monitors turned back on, Angie cried out in happiness, healers came barging in, and it sounded like Harry and Ginny's child was just born, but right now I was only concerned about my son.

"I don't understand! He just died and is now breathing perfectly! How did this happen?" Healers were shouting. I knew how it happened. It was my twin Fred.

*****

Miraculously, three days later Harry, Ginny, and their healthy new born son who they named James Sirius Potter ("Your asking for trouble just with the name," Hagrid told them) and we came home with Fred Rupert Weasley II. Harry fainted when James was born. Life was perfect. Well, almost.

The night I came home, in my head I thanked my twin over and over again. And, finally Fred came in my dreams, and simply told me, "I hope he turns out like me." And then Fred II cried loudly and I woke up and changed him. My family is complete, and not complete, all thanks to my brother Fred.

****

_Wow! This is REALLY long. Nine pages of AWESOMENESS! It makes up for me being gone FOREVER. Well, I hope you all liked it!_

_REVIEW! :D _


End file.
